Suikoden: War of the Exiles
by suiko2fan2
Summary: In 452, the former Queen and Prince of New Armes have returned from exile, and have started a war for the crown & a search for a dangerous Rune. Now 1 heroine, Yvaine Burova, a former exile herself, must gather the 108 Stars, unlock the secrets of her own True Rune called the Rune of Seasons, and save her homeland. (I have made a website for this story: suikoexilesDOTwikiaDOTcom)
1. Life on Exile Isle

**Chapter 1: Life on Exile Isle**

 _Exile Isle, Madra Clan in the New Armes Kingdom, 452 Solar Year_

The heat from the flames was against her face, the suffocation from the smoke was in her mouth, and the smell of burning filled her nostrils, the distant sounds of screaming rang throughout her ears, and then there was nothingness. The young woman awoke from the horrible nightmare, rather a memory, she had to remind herself. When she was younger that same dream had haunted her, now at the age of 19 those same memories were an odd sort of solace to her.

The nineteen year old rose from bed, changed into her day clothes, and went to the mirror to adjust her white tunic. She looked at the face of the woman staring back at her in the reflection. Master Kalam always said, she had her mother's face, but her father's spirit. While she wasn't sure about the latter part, she did certainly agree about the former, at least ever since Kalam had given her the gift of her mother's cream color tunic for her 18th birthday.

Now Yvaine Burova, a young woman, was the spitting image of her mother, except for the color of her hair. Her dark blonde hair came from her father's side of the family. Otherwise, her medium build, fair skin, and fierce blue eyes, she had inherited them all from her mother. Yvaine like to keep her long hair pushed back and out of the way to make it easier for herself during combat. She kept part of it up in a bun in the back, while the rest of it was braided into an elegant ponytail common for most of the noblewomen in her country.

Her look was completed by her favorite attire. The sleeveless ivory-colored tunic was durable, but pliable, making it ideal for battle. The garb, also, had a gold and black trim along the collar, torso, and shoulders. In addition, she had matching white belt and boots. By contrast, she wore simple black pants and gloves.

Satisfied with her gear, she grabbed the two small, but very unique, flanged maces that were lying on the table next to the mirror. She fastened the two hilts to her belt. At that same moment, there was a knock at the door, before she could open it, a young boy around 12 years old walked into the room. "Haven't I told you a thousand times to knock before entering a lady's room, Jehan?" said Yvaine in a half-serious, half-amused tone. To which the now smirking boy replied, "You're not a lady, you're my sister! Besides, I did knock and you didn't answer. So, I figured you were sleeping in, again…"

Realizing she wasn't going to win the argument, she was about to change the subject, when two other young men approached the door way. Standing in the archway, the first one, who looked very similar to Jehan, asked sarcastically, "Is our sleepy sister, awake yet, Jehan?" "Yeah, she's up, Pierre, but I don't think she's awake yet. She's still pretty cranky. She was yelling at me too."

The third young man chimed in, talking over him, "She probably yelled at you, because you entered her room without permission…again." Now it was his turn to be interrupted as the happy youth shook his head no and replied, " No, Ren. I knocked first this time. I'll have you know. Besides she was already up and ready to go when I got here."

Both young men, who were about 16, stared at her with surprise by this latest news. It was not like Yvaine to be up and ready to go so early in the morning. Pierre interjected once more, "I guess you're excited too, eh sis? I guess you enjoy our little excursions off the island to get supplies as much as we do." Yvaine tired of being the center of the attention, changed the subject, "Did you guys get the list of supplies we need to get from Neser Village from Master Kalam?"

Now Ren spoke up again softer in pitch this time, "My dad, said we could get the list from him after breakfast and our morning training session." "Gee, I wonder why we have to wait until after training to get the shopping list this time! I don't suppose you know Pierre? Maybe, it had something to do with you skipping breakfast and morning training during the last supply mission run. You and Ren were halfway across the shore with the skiff and the list before the morning eggs had even been collected." recalled young Jehan of the previous month's trip.

A smile of guilt came over the otherwise normally serious and calm black haired young man. Pierre looked similar to his older sister. They had similar complexions, same color skin, and even the same narrow shaped nose, but Pierre took after his mother in that he too had jet black hair, which for him was short and parted on the side. The young man answered the charges against himself by saying, "In my defense, I wanted to get an early start on the day. Besides, it's not like I …." Ding. Ding. Ding. The sound of a distant bell had interrupted his flimsy defense.

"Oh boy, breakfast!" exclaimed the delighted Jehan, who looked like a shorter version of his older brother, say for his brown eyes, by contrast to the blue eyes of his older siblings. He was out the door like a flash and heading toward the kitchen. The older teens followed at a slower and calmer pace down the hall.

Ren nudged Pierre as though to remind him of something he had forgotten as they strolled toward the breakfast table. The young man, who was wearing matching black and brown clothes and accessories, remembered what he wanted to ask his older sister. "So, Yvaine, you still up for the usual supply day deal?" She smiled and replied, "Don't you two ever get tired of always rowing the skiff back and forth across the shore? I mean, you two are like what, 0-20 at this?!" "What can I say, we're feeling lucky this time," he added while placing his hand on the hilt of the rapier he wore on his side, "Plus, we've been practicing a new technique, right Ren?"

The other young man, a brown hair boy that was dressed in a simple dark blue shirt and black pants and boots, placed his hand on the hilt of his one-handed blade with excitement as well. Then, Ren looked at Yvaine and just smiled. "As thick as thieves you two are, I see. Alright, if that is what you guys want. The normal deal then. You two against me in our morning training practice. Loser rows us ashore both ways." the blonde warrior spoke in agreement. The two 16 year olds each exchanged confident smiles to each other as though they were communicating with each nonverbally in a secret language only they spoke.

Master Kalam was already at the table waiting for them. Eggs, bacon, and bread were on the menu this morning. When the 3 had arrived at the table, young Jehan was already half-way done with his plate of food. After each had finished eating and washed their dish, they made their way to the backyard, which the old fist fighter and Bujutsu master had converted into an outdoor dojo training arena years ago.

"Father, today is the day. We're going to beat Yvaine, you'll see." declared a confident Ren. "Ren, I have told you many times before, when we are in the training arena you will address me as _Master_. In this small world, I am your instructor. A father will have bias and favor toward his son. A teacher of true warriors must have none of those if he wishes to train his students to their fullest potential." spoke the bearded old man in a calm, but authoritative, manner.

Ren looked at the man before him. He was tall and stout, but it was strength not flab. He wore a simple red and white karate gi with arm sleeves that been cut off to reveal his muscular physic, which was still impressive for a man of nearly 50. He had black hair, which was starting to turn gray like his beard. Compared to the teens, who were all medium in stature and form, he was a giant of a man. "Sorry, fa..th...master, Master Kalam, I won't forget again."

The older man rolled his eyes, "You two boys seem more eager than normal. Is it the journey you three are taking today that has so invigorated you more than usual?" At this, Pierre interjected in his usual calm cadence. "Indeed, Master Kalam it has. Well, that and the thought of seeing my dear sister humbled at last." The dojo master shook his head. "Careful, young Burova, your confidence seems to be getting ahead of your sword skills yet again. But who knows, perhaps you have improved since last time. Draw your weapons and assume your places." he commanded.

Before they went to their respective sides, Jehan ran up to his big sister, and did something he normally did not do. He hugged her and wished her good luck. The two boys and Yvaine both found this strange as well. Master Kalam thought he had seen the boy hand her something, but thought better of it, and called the young lad to his side.

Yvaine made her way to the right side of the room and assumed a defensive stance. She withdrew her twin flanged maces. These weapons, her father had had especially forged for her years before at seeing how ambidextrous and agile she had been even as a small child. The weapons were unique in that besides being elegant and expensive in crafting, both had a simple locking mechanism at the bottom of each handle. So, they could become a single weapon, functioning as a staff in battle if needed.

Over a decade of training with the twin maces, Yvaine, under Master Kalam's watchful eye, had completely mastered them and could swap back and forth between locking and unlocking them in a thoughtless instant. In this way, the 2 maces could be used as a single staff weapon or as dual bludgeoning weapons, which gave, Yvaine more versatility and adaptability in battle depending on her opponent's weapons and tactics.

Pierre and Ren moved to the left of the room and drew their blades. Both were excellent and proficient duelists with their single-handed swords. Pierre used a rapier, which was the same kind of weapon his father had once used in his days as a knight. While Ren used a simple sabre. Jehan, excited by the action he was about to see, ran up beside and sat down next to Kalam, who was sitting in his customary spot in the middle on the side of the arena so that he could see all of their movements in battle clearly. "Begin." his calm voice declared.

Ren, immediately, took off to the right, while Pierre moved left, both moving in to try and surround the eldest Burova. Yvaine in a flawless motion locked her two weapons into a single staff and changed her forward stance into a rear one. Spinning the single weapon back so that now it was tucked behind her arm running parallel behind its outstretched length.

She knew they had something new planned for her. Their goofy smiles at breakfast had told her that much. She just had to draw it out of them and then find a way to counter it. In the meantime, she wasn't going to let the two surround her and attack her at one of her flanks.

Just as both swordsmen drew near to her and were about to attack, Yvaine had a new plan of her own. She tossed her weapon in the air like a baton, as the eyes of both boys went up following its movement; Yvaine went down. She thrusted herself downward and to the left and then pivoting her right leg out for a low sweeping heel kick. She knocked her brother's feet out from underneath him. He fell onto his butt, dropping his sword, and still unsure of what had just happened.

Concurrently, Yvaine had summersaulted away on her right shoulder away from her downed opponent. Her weapon which had reached its climax in the air, while she was knocking Pierre's feet from out of underneath him, was now falling back down to earth. Rising quickly to her own feet she extended her left hand catching her weapon midair. She had no time for another attack, because now Ren had closed the gap between them and was thrusting his blade straight at her.

Yvaine still had not found her full balance and her footing was off for dodging this kind of attack as she normally would have done. Instead, she quickly loosened her grip on the center of the weapon letting it fall through her hand until the blunt ball end, larger than her hand, stopped it from falling further. Re-gripping the shaft, she brought the end of her weapon, which was being held in her left hand, across her chest, up to her right shoulder, and then made a horizontal motion with her arm as though she were back hand slapping someone. The result was that Ren's forward thrust at her got diverted away by the sideward block of her unified maces.

She followed this up with another front kick of her own. Ren managed to dodge it. But, it did allow her the few seconds she needed to regain her footing and balance. Both warriors assumed an attack posture once again.

By this point, Pierre was back on his feet with his sword in hand and ready to fight. No longer concerned with attacking her flank, both men started attacking her head-on with quick slashes and jabs. Yvaine, unlocking her weapon back into two maces used her ambidextrousness to its fullest by combating each opponent with each hand. They would attack her and she would parry to counter attack them. They would block or deflect her swings. All three warriors were familiar by this point in their training with most of each other's strengths and weaknesses. Thus, a stalemate had occurred almost immediately.

However, experience was starting to show in this sparring impasse, whereas Yvaine still remained calm and in control of her emotions, the boys, particularly Pierre, were growing restless and emotional. "Careful, Pierre, you're starting to let your anger get the better of you. You need to channel it and control it. You too, Ren, your impatience is causing you to leave yourself open up to unnecessary exposure." the aged dojo master yelled out.

At these words, Ren called out to Pierre, "The plan is working, now's the time." The middle Burova nodded in agreement. Suddenly, Ren stopped attacking and jumped back. This action surprised both Kalam and Yvaine, but Pierre was ready for it. He simply extended his left hand, which was weapon free, back toward Ren as if he were waiting for something. Suddenly, that something shimmered in the air. It was Ren's sabre. Pierre caught it and was now wielding dual weapons himself.

A smile came over his face once more as he whispered to the blonde mace user, "You are not the only one in the family who has learned to fight with two weapons." Soon brother and sister were engaged in a one-on-one duel. Each was able to block and counter the other's moves, but it soon became apparent that Pierre's inexperience using two swords at once was starting to show. Yvaine whispered, "Nice try, but your plan to attack me with 2 swords isn't going to work." To which, Pierre smirked, "Attack you?! No, my job was to _distract you_. Hehe!" Out of the corner of her eye, Yvaine could now see him, Ren had not backed off, but rather he was now channeling some kind of a runic attack.

All of a sudden, the image of the lightning rune appeared over Ren's head as he shouted, "Thunder Runner." With those words, a streak of magical lightning came bursting forth out of thin air at Yvaine. It was too quick, even for her. She took the magical hit directly to the chest, which threw her back about 5 feet.

Both teens laugh a victorious cheer, "We did it! Our combo attack was perfect." one shouted. "Finally, the sweet taste of victory!" proclaimed the other. "At last, she can row the darn skiff ashore for a change" Pierre added to his gloating. Master Kalam said nothing, but merely pointed with his eyes toward the fallen warrior. The boys quickly turned their glances back toward Yvaine. She was groggy from the knockback, however the lightning spell seemed to have had no effect on her.

They were speechless. "How?" a confused Ren asked. Yvaine pulled out from her pocket a thunder amulet and tossed it at the two teenagers' feet. "When? What? How did you know?" Ren's confusion asked again. Yvaine replied, "You should know that a thunder amulet can resist most lightning spells particularly ones as weak as yours." Now laughter could be heard coming from the side of the arena. It was Jehan!

The truth now dawned on Pierre. He had found out their plan somehow. And when he had surprisingly hugged Yvaine at the start of the match, he must have slipped it to her without us noticing thought the middle child. "Traitor! Turncoat!" declared Ren who now realized the same thing.

These words didn't faze the youngest Burova, he just laugh harder. Master Kalam remained silent still. But he did again gesture the two warriors' gaze back toward Yvaine. However, it was too late. She was already on the move. Coming between them since they were close together, she fell to her knees skidding across the stone floor. She extended both her weapons in each hand striking at the legs of both men. The force of each blow caused both guys to fall flat on their backs.

Yvaine still on her knees, but with both swordsmen on their backs on either side of her, and at her mercy, she twirled her weapons and let the ball end of each mace land on the head of both warriors with a gentle thud. Implying that had this been a real fight and where she would have used the full force of her weapons, both men's skulls would have been crushed with that blow. "Yield?" she asked happily. Both men said in unison with a tinge of sadness in their voices, "We yield."

With that she rose to her feet, and extended a hand to help the other two up. After debriefing for a while with Master Kalam about ways each of the three could improve their techniques, he gave Yvaine the list of supplies (to the annoyance of Pierre) and dismissed the three of them.

The mace wielder hugged her little brother and thanked him for use of his special amulet. The two 16 year olds were less thrilled by his little trick. Jehan told them about how he had overheard them talking about their secret attack plans the night before and how he wanted to give Yvaine the amulet this morning in her room before breakfast, but Pierre and Ren had arrived before he had had the chance.

Yvaine smiled at the whole story, even the two guys had to eventually agree while annoying to their plan; it was a sneaky and clever move. They appreciated that part at least. Ren adding, "I guess we trained the little pup well, eh Pierre?" "Maybe, a little _too well_." Pierre retorted while softly punching the 12 year old's shoulder.

When they got to the beach, Jehan said his good-byes and lamented that he was not yet old enough to go with them to Neser Village to get supplies. The three pushed the skiff into the deeper waters and climbed in. Yvaine was prompt about handing the two oars to each guy and winked at them. Both grabbed a paddle and a side and then started roaring as they had done many times before thanks to Yvaine and their ongoing bet.

"Losing or not, at least were getting off this boring island for a day." said Pierre in a happier tone now. Ren joked back, "What's wrong with _Exile Isle?_ " "That is such a stupid name, why did we even call it that?" responded the middle Burova child. "Because we were foolish kids and it rhymed when we arrived here all those years ago." answered Ren as though he thought they should already know the answer to this obvious question.

The rapier sword user lamented, "Years…it really has been 11 years since we came to this damn island. I am just tired of it, you know!? There is a whole Kingdom out there to explore in New Armes and we're stuck on that stupid island… _Exile Isle_." Pierre ended sarcastically. The son of Kalam sighed, "But we are exiles. My dad says it would be dangerous out there for us, you know?…. You've been quiet, Yvaine, what do you think?"

The woman remained quiet a few more moments watching the morning sun rise behind a drifting cloud. Then she spoke, "I do want to see this country, maybe even the Queendom one day. Maybe, when Jehan is a little older, Master Kalam while take us on a trip or something."

"Oh, come on sis, you know that isn't likely to happen anytime. Besides we could go ourselves. I mean between you, me, and Ren what stupid bandit or thief could take us on and win. We'd be unbeatable out there." She sighed now, "But what about Jehan? We've already lost mom and dad, Pierre. I would not have him lose his big brother or sister too. Not, if I can prevent it." Ren was silent, but her brother exhaled a deep breath of exasperation through which he acknowledged she was right. Whether they wanted to go explore the world or not, taking care of their little brother was still their most important mission he had to remind himself.

About 20 minutes later, they were across the water and on the other side of the shore. They pulled the skiff inland for a bit so the high tide wouldn't pull their ride home back out to sea while they were gone. They gathered their empty bags, and proceeded in the familiar direction toward Neser Village for food and supplies with Yvaine in lead of the little party.

* * *

Meanwhile, back on the island, Kalam and Jehan were practicing some sparring techniques when they spotted a small boat off in the distance coming towards them. Jehan thought it was Yvaine and the others, but the old warrior knew better; saying it was far too soon for them to be returning this early. Plus that boat, while small, was still much larger than their simple skiff.

At last the vessel drew close enough for Kalam to make out a figure standing on its deck. He told the boy, "Jehan, go inside quickly and do not come out of your room, until I come get you. Do you understand?" The boy tried to protest, but when he saw the look in his master's eyes he knew better than to push the issue further and went and did as he was told.

Kalam watched him enter the house and turned his focus back toward the ship, which had now docked. The giant warrior went to meet his unexpected and uninvited guest. A cloaked figure walked off the ship onto the shore and lifted up a hand in greetings, "Ah, Master Kalam, right? As I recall, you were Allister's old dojo master, were you not? It is good to see that you are well."

Still not dropping his guard out of caution, the old fist fighter inquired, "You have me at a disadvantage, sir. You know who I am, but I have yet to know your name. Are you are friend or foe?" The hooded figure removed his covering revealing his face. Kalam dropped his guard after identifying who it was. The visitor said with a sudden concern in their voice, "We need to talk immediately. There is a new situation brewing and it could very well affect not only you and your son, but the lives of the 3 Burova children, and possibly even the whole Kingdom of New Armes..." Kalam replied, "Come, tell me all about it!"

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

I hope you liked the first chapter of my new fanfiction. This story is going to be huge in scope and long in breadth. Make sure you check out the wikia to fill in some of the story's background and extra details that I won't have always have time to fully address in the story itself. The wikia website is suikoexilesDOTwikiaDOTcom.

The War of the Exiles is going to be starting soon and it will be quite epic!

Please read, review, and share with others. Thank you all so much!


	2. Chance Encounters

**Chapter 2: Chance Encounters**

 _Neser Village, Madra Clan in the New Armes Kingdom, 452 Solar Year_

"Creepers and Furballs! Is there anything more annoying to deal with? They're so weak. Hardly worth the challenge." an unimpressed Pierre groaned. The 3 teens had just defeated the latest batch of weak wild creatures that had mistaken them for prey. "Well, it could be worse. Remember the last time we came here and encountered that one wild boar? If it wasn't for my mega-medicine it would have killed you, Pierre." retorted Ren with a humorous tone. "Oh please, I was in full control. Two more strikes with my sword and I would have killed it." the embarrassed Burova counter. "And _ONLY_ one more blow from its tusks would have finished you off as I recall." his sister jabbed at him. Pierre's face became sour as the other two laughed.

They came to the top of the final hill and looked down as the mid-afternoon sun was beating down upon the village and all its surrounding farm fields. It was a lovely sight to behold for sure.

Shortly after, the trio found themselves wandering down the main street of the small town. Its familiar houses and small shops seemingly unchanged since their last time visiting the village. Yvaine liked Neser. The problems of the world didn't seem to matter in small villages like this one. Time just had a way of stopping here. That thought did seem comforting to her somehow, but also, a little boring.

At last, they approached _Sir Ranj's Items and Emporium_. Ranj had been a soldier for the Western Marine Corps decades ago, but the old man had long since been discharged. Thus, he had opened a small item shop to keep himself busy in his retirement years. He was never knighted, but everyone still called him 'Sir' Ranj because he looked so gentlemanly and acted so properly like a knight. Plus, he loved to joke with his regular customers that Sir Ranj had a more trustworthy ring to it, than just plain Ranj, and thus it was better for business.

They entered the item store as Sir Ranj had just finished conducting business with another customer. "Ah, Master Kalam's young charges. I've been expecting you. Figured you would have arrived here a few days ago actually. Don't worry, I have most of your usual items ready to go in the back. Let me finish with this person, and I'll be right with you. You three can wait over there by the waiting table." he said in his thick foreign accent gesturing to an old wooden table near the counter, where Ranj would often sit around talking to his old friends and drink tea on slow business days.

The exiles occupied 3 of the 4 chairs surrounding the old square table waiting for their turn. Sir Ranj was married to a local woman of Neser, but he himself was from a foreign land, which none of them knew of or had ever asked about. He was a tall man. Dark in complexion, but he liked to wear simple white clothing along with a turban wrapped around his head.

Once as children, Pierre and Ren not knowing what it was, foolishly asked the shop owner why he liked baths so much. Confused Ranj asked what they met. The little boys reasoned since he always wore a towel wrapped around his head that he must really like taking baths or something.

Needless to say, Kalam was greatly embarrassed by the boys' question and rebuked them. They still were not sure what they had done wrong. On the way home, Kalam had to explain to them the ignorance of their question. Now it was kind of an inside joke for the boys, which Yvaine still scolded them for whenever they brought it up.

The retired soldier came out of his back storage room carrying a large heavy box and laid it on the table saying, "Here are your normal purchases. If you show me your list, I'll get any additional items on it." The young woman handed over the paper to the shopkeeper. After looking it over for a moment, he added, "I have most of these things here, but a few are in the warehouse out back. Please wait here and I'll get them for you." With that he walked back into his office area and out the back door.

About 20 minutes had passed, Yvaine was still sitting at the table tapping her fingers on the edge of the wood. The guys had gotten up and were now wandering around the store looking at the various items on the shelves; killing time. Growing impatient a bit the young woman rose to her feet and walked around the store counter, she was about to peak in the backroom, when the bell attached to the door started to ring indicating someone new had entered.

Startled, she spun around her hands reaching for her weapons out of shear instinct, but let her hands relaxed when she saw a man enter the shop. Yvaine met his eyes then she notice the short sword he had sheathed on his side.

The man was average height, but seemed more athletic and quick then most. He had an attractive quality about himself. His dark eyes and medium length brown hair completed his round face. He wore a light tan tunic that had a very interesting outline of a black tiger head sown into the back of his garb.

The man was probably in his mid-20s and he approached the counter. Because Yvaine was still behind the business counter, the stranger reasoned she worked here. He spoke first, "Excuse me shop girl, I am looking for a friend of mine. We were supposed to meet at the pub across the street, but he hasn't arrived…yet…" He now got a much better look at Yvaine. The strange man found her to be attractive nearly instantly and he change his cadence to reflect this observation.

Now in a deeper voice he said, "So…you work here? Must be exciting meeting all kinds of new people all the time. Why don't you and I head over to the pub and I'll buy you a drink and you can tell me all about it." Yvaine snickered, "You call that a good pick up line. Geez, my kid brother could do better than that. And besides I don't work here (she walked around the counter to face him). I am just shopping."

By this point, Ren and Pierre had seen what had happened and were now standing behind Yvaine. Both were annoyed at the stranger hitting on her, particularly Ren. For it was him who spoke up first in a demanding voice, "Who do you think you are? What kind of rogue and scoundrel are you to just start hitting on a woman you hardly know?" Yvaine was surprised to hear Ren defending her so passionately.

The stranger now change his inflection once more this time to a more subtle, but boastful, one and declared, "The name is Vynn. Vynn of the Black Tigers. Vynn the greatest _acquisitionist_ in all of Beoulve. I am sure you've heard of me?" They nodded no. "Well, it's a small town. I assure you if you were from Beoulve you would know what an honor it is to speak with me."

The middle Burova inquired curiously, "When you said you're an _acquisitionist…_ is that just a fancy self-important way of saying your nothing but a thief?" Vynn smiled as if to say guilty as charged. Ren got fired up again, "I was right then! You are nothing but a rotten scoundrel and a rogue! Never trust a guy who so freely admits to being a criminal."

The young warrior was about to draw his sabre, when he met Vynn's eyes. The man from Beoulve said in a more serious tone now, "Careful there boy! I am no rogue, but I am a scoundrel. A scoundrel with very little patience for _boys_ that don't know when to quit while their ahead."

"Ren," Yvaine said cautiously, "we don't need to have an incident here in Sir Ranj's store." The young man backed down a bit. "Smart lad." Vynn retorted as his face return to the same laidback one as before.

Just then Ranj came back in the room seeing the four of them standing in front of his counter, "I found everything Kalam wanted, but the red peppers…Oh, hello Sir, welcome to 'Sir Ranj's Items and Emporium' how may I help you?" The old voice asked politely.

Vynn gave him a description of the contact he was looking for, but when the shopkeeper had told him he had not seen anyone matching that description, Vynn decided he would leave and head back to the pub to wait a little longer.

Just as he was about to leave and while Kalam's students were putting their supplies in their burlap bags there was all of a sudden a loud commotion coming from outside. Men were yelling. Women were screaming. The sound of glass windows breaking could be heard. The 5 in the item store quickly dashed for the windows to see what had happened. A large crowd had gathered around the mayor's home and apparently there were a number of unsavory men standing opposite of the crowd with the old man, who Yvaine presumed to be the mayor was standing between both parties trying to communicate with them.

"Sir Ranj, it may be safer if you stay here." Yvaine said in a commanding voice. She looked at her brother and friend. They both nodded in an unspoken agreement as they made their way for the door.

Before leaving, she gestured at Vynn and asked in a non-verbal way "You coming too?" Vynn smirked and said softly so only she could hear, "Fine, beats standing around waiting or getting turned down by you."

The four made their way through the small crowd that had gathered around a group of bandits; about 10 in all. They were all wearing worn-out old armor sets and leather tunics. None of them looked or smelled like they had taken a bath in months. The bandit boss, who had a dark beard and curly dark hair, was in the middle of the cohort barking orders at the mayor of the village.

The old man seemed very distressed and concerned at the moment, since they town had no soldiers or knights around to protect them. The few soldiers the village did have were in the capitol city this week for a training exercise or so that was what they had been told.

Upon seeing the ruffians, Ren still a little annoyed by their previous conversation turned to Vynn asking, "Are these thieves _friends_ of yours, Vynn? Wouldn't surprise me if you're both working together." Vynn retorted smugly, "These fellas? Please. No, I only affiliate with the _highest_ _class_ of scoundrels. Besides, I already told you, me and my pals run the streets of Beoulve not this backwater village. I am only here to meet a friend like I said, and it is not _these_ crap poor excuses for highwaymen. He said this part a bit too loud. "Pipe down you two!" Yvaine exclaimed. But it was too late as their argument had carried to the ears of the bandits and the dithering mayor.

Turning his head toward the crowd, which now parted and was separating itself from the 4 young warriors, the leader of the bandits demanded to know, "What did you punks say?"

Vynn's quick wittedness responded, "You dumb as you look? Or you just got so much mud in your ears you don't hear so well? Why don't you poor excuses for bandits leave that old man alone and pick on someone more fitting?" At this provocation, the Beoulve thief drew his short sword. The dozen or so bandits did the same revealing axes, clubs, chains, and a few swords.

"Well, that escalated quickly." Pierre said with a bit of a pleased grin on his face. Ren quipped, "Didn't you say on the boat this morning that you wanted to take on the world? Here is your first opponent." Both men drew their swords as well.

Yvaine gripped both her maces and was surveying her would-be foes when the boss bandit threw the old mayor to the ground and then taunted them, "You mutts gonna bite, or you just all bark?" "That's it." proclaimed the female mace user, "Time someone taught you _curs_ a lesson about how to treat your elders." She pulled out both her weapons and locked them together forming a single staff and charged at a few of them on the right.

Vynn was impressed by her bold tactics. He followed closely behind the blue eyed warrior picking up the others on the right. Both 16 year olds looked at each other and nonverbally said to each other can't let them have all the fun. They moved to the left side and began dueling with those thieves.

At this, most of the townsfolk ran into whatever nearby buildings they could find for safety. A few brave men managed to pull the mayor off the street and into a nearby house. The sounds of hard wood and steel clanging against each other could be heard by all who were hiding and hoping the young heroes, who had stood up for their mayor, would somehow manage to win despite being outnumbered nearly two-to-one.

Vynn was fast. Maybe, a little too fast thought Yvaine watching him out of the corner of her eye. Neither of the two men he was fighting could even touch him. She wondered if he had help. Her suspicion was confirmed when she saw glowing faintly on his left hand a strange runic symbol. Then she recognized it from her schooling. It was the Gale Rune. It was not a powerful or unique rune, but it was quite useful as it gave the user a decent speed and agility increase in combat. What better rune for a street thief, thought Yvaine.

However, this thought quickly faded as her opponent the tallest, and probably strongest, of the bandits lifted his large club high in the air like an executioner lifting his axe right before carrying out justice, and brought it down full force over Yvaine's head. While the daughter of Burova had no speed rune attached to her, she was still quite fast and nimble from her years of martial arts training under Kalam. The big man's attack was powerful, but quite slow as she dodge the attack by sliding quickly to the right and then behind her opponent's flank.

Her weapons were still in their locked staff form, which she started spinning to build up momentum, while she was getting behind her large opponent. Just as the moment of his powerful cleave lurched himself forward into the empty space that Yvaine had just occupied moments before, the white tunic warrior brought her staff downwards and struck the back legs of the large bandit. The added force caused him to propel forward falling flat on his face. He was in pain, but still tried to get back up. Yet, Yvaine was ready for it and took the blunt part of her weapon and struck him on the back of his head; rendering him unconscious instantly.

Meanwhile, neither of the two bandits could hit Vynn. He kept dodging their attacks with ease. Both men were growing very angry at him and each other. This failure was reinforced by Vynn, who was taunting and jeering them whenever their latest melee attacks missed their target. Their faces now red with frustration, Vynn saw his chance, changing his stance from a defensive one to an offensive one he charged one of them.

The enraged bandit was not expecting this swift lunge at himself. He had no time to dodge. All he could do was raise his weapon up and hope for the best. Vynn's speed proved too much for the bully. The brown haired thief made contact with the bandit's worn-out armor cracking it instantly upon impact. Vynn, then, smacked the guy's blade out of his hand by using his short sword. The other bandit seeing an opportunity of his own, since now this fast interloper had his back turned to himself facing the first bandit. Thus, he decided to charge at Vynn's back.

However, Vynn was ready for it. His gale rune started to glow anew as he spun out of the way dodging the thrust. Concurrently, the first bandit was rising to his feet as the other had been charging at Vynn. But, because he moved out of the way, the second bandit's blade went into his fellow highwayman killing him instantly. Vynn, however, not waiting around struck the second bandit with his own blade killing him too.

The boss watched in shock as 3 of his best minions were defeated so quickly. He had no time to respond as he now turned to the other side of the street to see Pierre and Ren having just as much success.

Ren lifted his sabre in the air summoning a strong spell from his lightning rune. He used another Thunder Runner attack. However, unlike Yvaine these column of men didn't have any amulets that resisted lightning attacks. All three were stunned and magically wounded with each losing about half their health. Pierre raised his rapier and attacked them. They tried to defend themselves, but still wounded from the runic attack, the bandit minions were no match for Pierre's riposte counters. Each man fell at the combined efforts of the two warriors.

Soon the small cohort of 10 had been whittled down to just three; the boss and two leftover henchmen. Yvaine unlocked her staff back into two flanged maces twirling each in both hands she said in an intimidating tone, "Your men are defeated or dead. Surrender now while you still can." The boss bandit's cheeks were red with anger. He was so flush with rage that the color could be seen even through his dark beard. He pulled out his own weapons now. It was a 3 foot pole with a large iron leaf-axe head attached to the end of it. Despite its heavy weight he wielded it as if it were only half its actual size.

"You're not the only one with a rune, boy." he yelled looking at Ren. Raising his own weapon in the air he now yelled out, "Dancing Flames." Streaks of fire began to spin around him and the emblem of the fire rune appeared above his head. Suddenly, three small tornadoes of fire began to form around the two teens. They managed to escape most of the magic attack, but not before each man was burned by the spell. Both teens were now on the ground and unconscious after having lost much of their health.

Yvaine, in a rare moment of fury, let her emotions overtake her, as she went right for the boss bandit much to his delight. Vynn, meanwhile, attacked the two remaining unkempt thieves and made quick work of each as it only took a few slashes to dispose of them. This had no impact on the boss who had now regained his own composure at dispatching the two teens via his rune.

Upon seeing Yvaine charging him, both maces in hand, the bearded bandit raised his hand once more and was about to cast another fire spell. Just as he was about to say, "Flaming Arrows." A metal blur resembling a mace came flying up and struck his right hand. As quickly as the fire emblem had appeared in the sky it now just as quickly vanished. Yvaine had not only broken his magical concentration, but his hand as well. He dropped his weapon and clutched his right hand in his left and began cursing and swearing at Yvaine. She took both her maces and started pummeling the man's body with her weapons. Bruises and welts started forming everywhere on his body as he howled out in pain and quickly passed out.

Vynn shouted, "Yvaine he's defeated, stop." Yvaine came to herself and relented on her attack. She made her way over to her brother and Ren who were still unconscious from the fire rune.

People started coming out of their homes and were cheering. Most importantly of all, Ranj had come out of his shop and he was holding two bottles of something. He poured one on Ren and the other on Pierre. Both guys came too instantly. Ranj smiled looking at Yvaine and said, "Sacrificial Jizo."

Then, she remembered her mother once telling her when she was younger that this item had the unique ability of reviving unconscious people. She was very grateful for it right now. Once the two had come around and were now sitting up. The old foreigner item shopkeeper handed both sword users some medicine to help restore their health and heal their magical wounds somewhat. Yvaine lifted her brother to his feet and Vynn helped Ren to his. The small crowd cheered louder.

Sometime later, when the masses had disbursed and a grateful mayor had thanked them for their heroic actions for the 18th time, the trio made their way back to Ranj's store to gather their supplies.

"Thanks again for all you have done. There is no telling what would have happened if you guys had not been here today. This was more than a chance encounter. It must be fate that you came here today and not a few a days ago as I had expected you too. But here I am going on and on, and it is getting late. The sun is nearly down. Listen, I have talked to Susa, she runs the inn next door. She has agreed to let you stay free of charge just for tonight for saving the mayor and our small town from those ruffians." stated Ranj. They couldn't refuse the generous offer. The boys were still tired and hurting from the battle and Yvaine was feeling sleepy herself.

Just then Vynn walked back into the shop. He had been outside talking to the mayor and a few others in town about what to do with the surviving bandits. Vynn informed the exiles that the few bandits were being treated for their wounds and that some soldiers from the Western Marine Corps would be along in a few days to arrest them as apparently they were wanted for crimes in at least 5 other small villages.

Despite the offer of a free meal and bed, Vynn, to Yvaine surprise, declined the offer. He told them while he had been out talking to the mayor and townsfolks that his _friend_ had arrived in Neser and given him the items he had originally came for. "Sorry guys, I'd love to stay and chat, but I got to get back to Beoulve as soon as I can. My comrades are counting on me." he concluded.

He approached Ren first, who had now risen to his feet still in a bit of pain and shook the young man's hand saying, "No hard feelings right, mate?" Ren retorted, "You're alright…for a _rogue_." Vynn grinned. He next turned to Pierre who didn't get up. However, both men nodded a gesture of respect toward one another. Vynn walked passed him and placed his hand on the middle Burova's shoulder tapping it a few times before heading off toward Yvaine.

Extending his hand in friendship, he said, "Well my dear _shop girl_ , it's been a real interesting day. You're a darn good fighter and someone I definitely don't want to make angry." Yvaine smiled and received his handshake in kind and added, "You're not so bad yourself."

Vynn let go of her hand and walked up toward Ranj at the counter and thank him as well. Backing up, he accidently bump into Yvaine when he wasn't looking. "Oh,sorry," he replied, "Well, I can't do anymore damage here. I gotta get back."

He looked at the boys and then at Yvaine. Winking at her, he finished by saying, "if you're ever on the south side of Beoulve, babe, look me up." And with that he was out the door and down the street heading west back toward the Madra's Clan capitol city.

Pierre raised an eye brow at his sister, "Babe!? Oh, please. What a strange guy, even for a thief." Yvaine shot him a look before adding, "He's a strange one to be sure, but he did help us out." Ren followed up, his opinion now seemed to be shifting about the guy, "Yeah, he's alright and he is really fast in battle."

Another moment of silence fell upon the closed shop, which was broken by Yvaine who suggested they gather their supplies and head next door for the room at the inn that Ranj had arranged for them. Once they finished packing all their supply bags, Ranj coughed as though to indicate something. The three looked at each other confused for a moment then it dawned on them all at once. With all the drama that had unfolded today they had forgotten to pay the item shop owner for the supplies.

Yvaine reached down for her money pouch filled with Potch, but it was missing. She started feeling her pockets for the missing money, but she couldn't find it anywhere on her person. Ranj started to look almost as concerned as she did.

Pierre now rose to his feet and said, "You probably lost it during the battle, Sis. Don't worry I got this. You'll just have to owe me." Suddenly, his smug grin was wiped away by the fact he couldn't find his own wallet either. Ren reached for his bag of Potch, but it was missing too.

Confusion again gave way to clarity as all three said in unison, "VYNN!" "That dirty little scoundrel he robbed us! He stole our money!" yelled Pierre. "I take back every nice thing I said about that jerk. I was right to begin with, you can never trust a man who so freely admits to being a thief." Ren yelled afterwards. The mace warrior now recalled his departing words whispering them to herself, " _Can't do no more damage to this place_ , indeed." You just wait until next time we meet she thought to herself.

When he was saying good-bye by shaking hands, patting backs, and bumping into people he was actually stealing their money. Yvaine was kind of impressed, but really annoyed by the deed.

Ranj was kind enough to give them an extension insisting the students of Kalam could pay them double next month when they came back for more supplies; with interest, of course. Thanks they said in a half sincere tone upon hearing about the interest part. Ranj didn't seem to notice, and smiling he sent them off on their way to the inn.

That night the beds as flat and hard as they were felt great after such a long and wearisome day. The three fell fast asleep alittle poorer, but a little wiser. As the world they were so eager to take on earlier that morning had just taught them a hard lesson about itself.

* * *

 _New Armes National Capitol of Balustrade, Royal Palace._

A short hair blonde female knight clad in fine armor walked through the halls of the palace and came to the royal library. She opened the door and walked in. The room was nearly deserted and dark say for the sun-setting light coming through the windows, and where the only person in the whole room, filled with old tombs, stood.

The man standing by windows was bald, but a fine gold crown rested upon his head. He was also wearing fine robes of purple and white, but he had a grave look upon his face. "Milord, you wanted to see me?" asked the knight more concerned now than before. "Thank you for seeing me so quickly and in secrecy." replied the old monarch. "My life is yours to command, King Jalat. Tell me what you wish me to do and I shall obey." she added.

The king laughed at himself when he thought that he should have that kind of power over someone, but he spoke nonetheless. In a hushed voice he told her, "Ingrid Lawler you are not only one of the few female Palace Guardsmen, but you are, also, one of the few people I feel I can still trust. That is why I have never doubted your loyalty to me or to my daughter whom you have sworn to protect. That is why I need your help now."

Ingrid grew more concern and confused by his words, but replied, "Milord, you know I have sworn on oath to watch over Princess Charlotte and defend the Crown with my life. Please forgive my boldness, your Majesty, but what are you so worried about? What do you need me to do?

King Jalat let out a sigh and spoke in even softer so that the knight had to strain to hear him even standing right in front of him. "The spies that I had sent to the Darja Clan to spy on Clay and his rebel forces have sent me word back. It appears _they_ have returned from exile. I have feared this moment ever since that horrible day." "Who has returned from exile that would provoke my king to such worry?" asked the royal bodyguard.

"It's not important. What is important is Charlotte's safety. And I fear even here in the palace with all these guards, she may be even in more danger. It will be hard to know who will remain loyal when the time comes. Listen, I want you to take the princess and leave under cover of night. I have already made the arrangements. You are to travel incognito by merchant ship to Roseport."

"Roseport?" interrupted Ingrid, "You want us to go to the Madra Clan? I know they are our allies, but wouldn't she be safer here at least among our own people of the Ishvaak Clan?" The king spoke cryptically again, "If what I fear is going to happen, will happen. Then no place will be safe, not Ishvaak, not Madra, none of the 5 Great Clans will be safe."

Ingrid thought to herself, then why leave at all? If this mysterious enemy is that powerful, why not stay and fight? That's is what the warrior in her wanted to do, but the knight in her knew that duty and protecting Princess Charlotte superseded her own desires. She didn't voice these opinions to the king, but merely nodded in agreement.

Jalat concluded by saying, "Two more things. First, you're going to Madra not to hide, but to escape. I've already sent a secret message to Shula Valya. He will hopefully be able to secure you transport out of the country to the Queendom of Falena. The great power of the Sun Rune and the fierce reputation of Commander Frey Falenas should be enough to keep them at bay for a while should the worse happen to me and the kingdom. Second, remember you're traveling incognito so dress accordingly. Don't take more than you need or can carry. BUT, no matter what you MUST make sure Charlotte takes the Royal Pendant with her. Swear it to me! You will take it with you and you will protect her with your life."

She dropped one knee and bowing to the king, "I swear it my lord. I will do all you have commanded me." The king at last seem to have a look of relief on his face. He pulled out a bag of Potch and tossed it to her, "Traveling money. Use it wisely. Remember, trust no one completely; not even the Valya family." She took the money and asked, "What should I tell your daughter my king when she asks, 'why all of this?'"

He let out a deep-breath, "Tell her, it was a foolish man dying wish." Ingrid Lawler gave a look of concern in her eyes, but raised her arm in a salute and left the library. She had never seen the king like that in all her 5 years of serving in the palace, but she knew she had to find the princess and get out of Balustrade as quickly and quietly as they could.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Alright, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and meeting a few of the characters that will surely turn up again later in the story. I hope Vynn made a good first impression (hehe). Don't worry, I plan on flushing out his character as well as the others as time goes on.

I will say this. It is harder to write dialogue for a female protagonist then for a male. I always have to think about everything she says, how she says it, as well as how the others will react to it coming from her. It's tricky, but I like the challenge and hopefully it will get easier the more I do it, and as she transitions from just a teenage girl who can fight and into a heroine.

Plus, we got our first glimpse into the political machination that will be leading to the War of the Exiles. Time willing, expect to see chapter three up before the end of the month.

Please leave your comments and reviews on the bottom as they mean a lot to me.


End file.
